A Mother's Love
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Random one-shots on different mothers and the way they love their children. Sometimes there love is shown through tragedy, and at times through happiness. Please R&R.


**For the first one-shot in this collection I'm showing a mother's love through death. In this case between Druella Black and Bellatrix. I hope you enjoy.**

Druella sat in her chair draped in black. "Mother" Narcissa called as she entered the room. "Are you all right?" Druella just let a tear slide down her face. She had lost her daughter today. Bellatrix had died for the pure blood cause. Druella truthfully didn't know why she was upset. After Bellatrix had left prison she wasn't the same. Whenever she was around family she bossed them around and never showed love toward them. Druella had been shocked by her daughters behavior at first been then she grew used to it.

"I'm fine." Druella stated trying her hardest to hold her composure against Narcissa. She wasn't sad about losing Bellatrix, she was sad at losing what Bellatrix used to be. Once Bellatrix had been the cute little innocent girl she raised. Druella remembered how the first time she held Bellatrix; the little girl had looked at her with adoring eyes. When Druella had Andromeda Bellatrix hated her new sister at first. She was jealous that her new sister took up her mother's time. Druella had tried her hardest to spend equal amounts of time with the girls, but it had only failed miserably. Andromeda required more care then Bellatrix, and Druella was only one person.

"Mum" Narcissa said as she sat next to her mother "do you remember the story you used to tell us about when I was born, and Bella threw a temper tantrum." Druella laughed and cried as she remembered the scene. Shortly after Narcissa's birth Bellatrix had decided she'd had enough and snapped. She cried and hit her mother who was still exhausted from giving birth. Druella had tried to calm her, but Cygnus had had to step in and stop Bellatrix from killing her new sister.

"Mummy you don't love me!" she had shouted as her father grabbed her away. That was what had made Druella upset. The actual day wasn't pleasant for Druella, but as the years wore on it was a funny story to tell the girls, especially when they were courting possible husbands. Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus had been the first man out of the family to hear the story. Druella remembered how Bellatrix had loved that boy with all her heart. She knew that they loved each other deeply, and seeing that in two young people was a precious thing. That all changed when Bellatrix turned 21. Druella remembered the day she caught her daughter with a tattoo on her arm. She remembered trying to touch it, and Bellatrix freaking out. Cygnus was no help. After Bellatrix explained the situation, he only encouraged it and was proud of Bellatrix for supporting the pureblood cause. Draco walked into the room, and took a seat next to his grandmother.

"Is everything alright" he asked with much compassion in his voice. Druella took hold of her only grandchild worth acknowledging. She cradled him as she cried. Narcissa began to cry as well, and soon enough Draco was the only one in the room with composure.

"I just can't believe she's gone." Druella nearly whispered as she let go of Draco. He just looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. Draco himself really hadn't known Bellatrix that well, and wasn't to upset about her death. His crazy aunt really was more of a problem then a nice thing. Druella looked at her daughter and grandson. There sadness was what made her upset. Bellatrix was gone, and Narcissa was the only family she had left. Most of the Rosier were dead, and she had buried her husband years ago. Bellatrix may have once been her child, but now she was gone, never to return. Druella stepped out of her chair, and walked over to hug Narcissa.

"Don't worry honey" she said soothingly "we will be fine." Somehow Druella realized in that moment that her sweet little Bellatrix was gone, but Narcissa was still here, and that made all the difference in the world.


End file.
